warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. ''WARNING: MATURE CONTENT '' Additional Pages: Old Plots /TomxLime/ Plot: BriarClan is taken over by Blackhawk and Larkshadow of FallingClan and is turned into part of the Fallen Empire. The old leader, Mistystar, who is turned into a slave and is tortured by Blackhawk, even forced to have his kits, tries to fight back to earn her Clan back, but is it too late? Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later 'Allegiances:' Old Leader: Mistystar: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. (Cotton) 'Empire Leader:' Owlsorrow(talon): Black tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Mousefeather: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Ravenlight: black she-cat with black wings. Mistystar's kit. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None yet Senior Warriors: Puddlewhisker: Black tom with black eyes (Cotton) Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Ashfang: black and gray tabby tom (Cotton) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Ravenflight: Black she-cat with black wings. (Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (Cotton) Warriors: Echoflight: light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Gingerspot: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Oakbranch: Light brown and white tom with green eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Mistyfawn: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes. Named after Mistystar. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Mothlight's. (Cotton) Silverlake: light gray and silver she-cat with black spotted wings. Mistystar's daughter (Cotton) Whitefalcon: White tom with blue eyes, blind. Mistystar's son (Cotton) Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. (Cinder) Lilypetal - calico she-cat with green eyes. (Cinder) Bramblestrike - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Windpool: Beautiful black she-cat with silver stripes. Sister of Breezecloud. (Holly) Breezecloud: Beautiful black she-cat with gold speckles. Sister of Windpool. (Holly) Grasspelt - Brownish tom with bright green eyes that match the grass. Cunning, a bit lazy, and enjoys border patrols. (Shuckle) Apprentices: Birdpaw - Raven black she-cat with sharp green eyes. (Bird) Petalpaw - black she-cat with gray flecks, and green eyes. (Vi) Queens: Lemonsplash- A cliaco she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Lemonsplash's Kits: Tomkit: Smoky grey kit with yellowish amber eyes. (Cotton) Streakkit: Black and white she-kit with bright blue eyes. (Cotton) Blazekit: Tom that looks just like Tomstar. (Meadow) Dovekit: She-kit that looks just like Limesplash. (Meadow) Mistystar's Kits: Foxkit: Small dark ginger she-kit with a small pink nose and green eyes. (Cotton) Ferretkit: Light grey tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Other Kit's: None Elders: Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: BriarClan/ Dead Clan Members Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ ---- Mistystar stared at the ground, frozen with fear. She had never dreamed, not in a thousand years, not in a million years, would BriarClan even be reduced to what it was. They were beaten down, scared, and overall ruined. They had been destroyed, no, slautered and now the big, brave Clan she grew up it looked small and frightened. How could they come to this? They were once feared, but then Tomwhisker happened. Then his son and all of his decendents. It all traced back to him and it always would. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 22:09, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightingale started her way toward the cats camp. It was weak and small. She knew what would happen soon, if she couldn't stop it. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 22:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistystar looked at the faces of her fallen Clan, they would never be the same. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 22:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightingale stopped, She smelt something, she didn't know what it was. but it smelt fermilary How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 20:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk padded onto the BriarClan territory. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:34, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow followed behind her borther. She wanted to kill. She was only there to have that chance again. The chance to kill her kit. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 20:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We should have an empire." Blackhawk said suddenly. "The Fallen Empire. We take over BriarClan and we can go from there. You and I would be the Overlords and we put our most trusted as the leaders of both Clans." Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow shook her head. ''Does he really think I would let him lead. ''Larkshadow smirked. "You think so small, Just BrairClan," She said shaking her head once more. "To let the others go untouched would be letting the clans that came from This one go to waste, You've heard of FoxClan, founded by one of our own, of a clan of Witchs and one lead by the very cat who destoryed Tomstar's rule over the cats here and in FoxClan. Or of what happened to one of your children, The one that ran, She found 5 new clans," She looked at her borther up and down. "Now that, That would be an empire." She said with a look in her eyes so devilish that it could easyily be the look of death. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 20:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk gave Larkshadow a look that would make Lucifer himself run for safety. "It'll never just stop at BriarClan, but we have to start off really small. BriarClan is just the start, my dear. After BriarClan, though, we have to wait. We would need to regather our forces, pick another Clan, and continue from there. So, don't you think for even a second that I would stop now or that I'm scared of you. I fear nothing." Blackhawk said, his eyes going from their beautiful green to gold and finally black. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:58, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow circled him. "I'm sure you wouldn't" She said with a glint of her voice. 21:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk's eyes stayed black as he snarled at his sister in the face, all sympathy or emotion completely gone. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 21:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow went up and nuzzled him. "You can't be mad at me for wanting a bigger empire now can you?" she said in a mockingly sweet voice. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 21:55, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk smirked, but his eyes didn't change back. "So what do you say? Make BriarClan part of the Fallen Empire?" He asked. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 21:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow smirked. "Always." closing her eyes for a moement before opening them, brighter then ever. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 21:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk nodded curtly and walked into the camp and smiled at Mistystar. "Hello dear." He said, his black eyes glistening. "Larkshadow, do me a favour will you? Take Mistystar here and escort her to me den back home." ... Mistystar's eyes grew wide with fear and terror. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 22:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow smirked. "Fine" She said before turning to Mistystar. "Hurry up, I haven't got all day." she said pulling her claws nearly over her thorat How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 22:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tears started rolling down Mistystar's face as she walked behind Larkshadow, she was beaten. ... Blackhawk turned to the remaining cats of BriarClan, now the first Clan of the Fallen Empire. "We are you're leaders now, you small, pathetic Clan." Blackhawk snarled. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 23:01, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Don't be too sad my dear." Larkshadow said with a sadistic laugh. "It won't be that bad. I already know." She said to her moving to the den. 00:24, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistystar snarled at Larkshadow. ... Owltalon of FallingClan padded into the BriarClan camp and stood next to his leader. ... "Owltalon. My most trusted. I give you BriarClan to lead." Blackhawk said smiling evily. ... Owltalon smiled and nodded. He was Owlsorrow now. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 00:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow looked over at her borther. He didn't give his son much to go on. She padded over to Owlsorrow. "If you dare" she said her voice holding more then the blade of a knife. "Try to take the clan for yours, I shall find you and kill you, giving you a death wrose then those of a queens." She hissed before turning around to go see which of the kits where ready to be made into what they where meant to be. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 00:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Owlsorrow didn't intend to break his father's trust. He would help the new Empire as much as he could. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 01:00, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow went over to her borther. "Now what?" she asked him. she was refering to their kit. How do people sleep with night lights on? My room needs to be as dark as my soul 01:22, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk smiled. "She won't be an issue." He said. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 23:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw was crouching in the apprentices den, her green eyes scanning the clearing. Watching the other cats. 00:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash went over to Birdpaw. "You alright?" She asked Birdpaw It's just dancing Mama 19:23, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw looked at Lemonsplash carefully, then mewed calmly, "Yeah, I'm fine, just watching the activity around the camp." 02:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'm glad i'm a queen" she said, knowing that as long as she was a queen no one could hurt her" She said with a smile It's just dancing Mama 03:01, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw looked at her, raising an eye-brow, and asked, "Why?" 22:24, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Blackhawk will be staying here at BriarClan) "Mistystar, my darling, shall we go to our den?" Blackhawk asked sweetly. ... "You mean MY den?" Mistystar retorted sourly. ... "Now, now, all that hatred will be bad for our soon to be kits." Blackhawk growled darkly and dragged her into the den. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:44, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw retreated back into the apprentices den. 18:50, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash Groaned as she felt her her kits attemping to get out. "Puddlewhisker!" She screamed. "The kits!" She yowled. It's just dancing Mama 18:58, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Just as Blackhawk remembered he was going to take Mistystar to FallingClan, he heard Lemonsplash cry out. "Oh good! More kits to train." He snarled. ... "Never!" Puddlewhisker said, defending his mate. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:01, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash gworled. "I'm Kitting here, and you will never touch my kits" She hissed as she felt the first little kit come out. It's just dancing Mama 19:06, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk went over and picked up one of the small kits. .. "Please don't. I'll do anything." Puddlewhisker said. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:23, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash growled. "Stay away from my kits" As she pushed out another kit, a small tom. Who looked just like Tomstar. After that A small she-cat which looked like her sister. At last came out a smoky grey tom -Meadow ---- "Anything?" Blackhawk asked. "You'll become a raper, even, I've heard of your father, Tomstar the Great." ... Puddlewhisker hesitated and looked over at Lemonsplash. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:34, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash pushed her kits close to her belly. Lemonsplash nodded, Her love for her kits and to make sure that they where alright was more then her want for Puddlewhisker to stop his raping. It's just dancing Mama 19:40, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I will." Puddlewhisker said and felt something stir inside his belly. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. ... Blackhawk smiled. "Well, now that I have you here, I would never separate a father from his kits and they can't be moved, I'll stay here, I think, with my darling Mistystar." He purred and brushed his fur close to Mistystar. ... "I'll never have your kits." Mistystar snarled. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:45, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash looked her her young kits. "What do you want to name them?" She purred to Puddlewhisker. It's just dancing Mama 19:54, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I want the smoky grey tom named Tomkit and the black and white she-cat named Streakkit." Puddlewhisker said, smiling. ... Blackhawk dragged Mistystar by her scruff into the den and mounted her from behind. He wrapped his paws around her to keep her steady and thrusted her tail to the side violently. "Just enjoy it." Blackhawk purred and he injected into Mistystar sharply, rubbing his spikes painfully against her insides, and pumped his pollen into her as he thrusted into her over and over again. "These kits will be beautiful." He purred into her ear as he swelled his mating organ until it was stuck inside of her. ... Mistystar cried out in pain and tried to pull out as best as she could, but he was stuck inside of her. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:00, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I want the other tom to be named Blazekit, And the She-cat after my sister Dovekit after my sister." Lemonsplash said to her mate. She then licked his cheek. It's just dancing Mama 20:08, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk mated Mistystar until her belly swelled with kits, then he pulled out. ... Mistystar sat on the ground and cried. .. "Beautiful names." Puddlewhisker purred. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:17, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash nodded. "I'm going to the nersury" She said while putting up on of her kits and starting to move slowly towards the nursery. It's just dancing Mama 20:20, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Puddlewhisker smiled and followed. ... Blackhawk walked out of the den, happy with himself. "Give that a few days." He muttered to himself. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:27, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip to next morning?) Lemonsplash smiled as her kits nursed from her soft white belly. It's just dancing Mama 20:34, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk decided that he should start walking to RunningClan again, to check on his sister. ... Puddlewhisker smiled at his mate and kits. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:39, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- The beautiful black she-cat with silver stripes, Windpool, stretched out onto a rock, while across camp, her sister Breezecloud, a gorgeous black she-cat with gold speckles did the same, and let out a relaxed yawn. --Hollystar1 (talk) 21:04, July 5, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 Birdpaw peeked her head out of the apprentices den again, flicking her tail from side to side. 19:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Weird crap going on." Whitefalcon said to Windpool and glaced over at the apprentice den, which housed the Clan's only apprentice. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:07, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdpaw just sat there, looking around. 19:10, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool nodded and moved closer to Whitefalcon until their pelts brushed. (Can Windpool have a crush on Whitefalcon?) --Hollystar1 (talk) 22:32, July 6, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 ---- (If you want) Whitefalcon frowned, but didn't move. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:38, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool sighed. "This isn't right. This isn't the Briarclan I know." She murmured. Meanwhile, across camp, Breezecloud joyously got up from her rock and bounded towards the fresh-kill pile. --Hollystar1 (talk) 22:49, July 6, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 ---- (Blackhawk isn't in BriarClan) Whitefalcon's frown deepened. The BriarClan he knew had always been somewhat like this. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 22:52, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool blinked and looked at Whitefalcon. "Is something wrong?" She asked, gently setting her tail-tip across his back. --Hollystar1 (talk) 22:58, July 6, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 Birdpaw went back into the apprentices den. 23:29, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool sat down. "Tell me." She murmured softly, scared that this was a touchy subject. "What is it like to be blind?" She glanced at Whitefalcon. --Hollystar1 (talk) 16:06, July 8, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 ---- "Dark." Whitefalcon laughed, he never knew how to answer that. How could he possibly explain the soul-sucking darkness, when you have to experience it to know it. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 16:10, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Dark." Windpool repeated. She couldn't imagine not knowing what anything looked like. "Well, just so you know, you're really handsome." She said, laughing a little. She looked at him. "You know, you're not like other toms I've met. I...I like you, Whitefalcon." She closed her eyes for a moment, then got up and went to her den. --Hollystar1 (talk) 16:44, July 8, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 ---- "I like you too." Whitefalcon sighed as he heard her walk away. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 16:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool smiled when she heard him. She curled up in her nest and went to sleep, purring with happiness softly. --Hollystar1 (talk) 16:54, July 8, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 Whitefalcon let out a deep sigh, padded to the Warriors den, and fell asleep. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 16:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool's eyes flew open, and she jumped to her paws. "Breezecloud!" She hissed, stumbling out into the clearing. "Something has happened to her!" (Breezecloud is her sister who lives in Runningclan.) --Hollystar1 (talk) 18:08, July 8, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 Grasspelt lazily lifted his head, awaken by the commotion. Shuckle Drop The Noot 18:10, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Larkshadow walked into the camp. "Go get your kits" She hissed. Angry now, This cats could not learn there place. It's just dancing Mama 18:15, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whitefalcon padded out of the den and looked around (not that he saw anything, of course.). "What happened?" He asked. .. Mistystar felt her pains coming. ... Blackhawk, impatient as always, pressed down on Mistystar's belly repeatedly until all 3 of her kits came out. "Name them, I'm keeping one." He grumbled. .. "The she-kit will be Foxkit. The toms will be Ferretkit and Russetkit." Mistystar said weakly, but grateful that she got to keep most of them and name them all. .. "Russetfoot." Blackhawk said and picked up the small kit in his jaws. "Back to FallingClan to drop off my son, sister." Blackhawk said to Larkshadow. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 18:20, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Grasspelt padded over to Mistystar and gently picked up Foxkit. He began to lick her to keep her warm and breathing. Shuckle Drop The Noot 18:22, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:BriarClan